


Bound

by Teri



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-11
Updated: 2002-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri/pseuds/Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles tries to find out why Xander stays, why he always helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. (Wish I did, but I don't.)

"Xander? Why do you do it?" Giles asked looking up from his book at Xander. Riley and Buffy were on patrol. Willow was with Tara. Thereby, leaving he and Xander to research the latest big bad.

"Cause you told me to G-Man. Why else would I be reading this big tomb?" Xander grinned.

"It's a tome not a tomb, as you very well know, and for once I am not going to allow you to evade my question," Giles stated as he closed his book. "Why do you stay and help?"

"Why not Giles? Everyone else does it. You do it," Xander sighed as he looked up from his research.

"Xander, as a watcher I was born to it, destined for it if you will, much as Buffy was. You know that," Giles told him seriously.

"I know, but the others stay. Why are you asking me and not them?"

Giles walked over to where Xander was seated and leaned on the table before him. "I don't need to ask why of them. You see my boy, they are bounded to the fight as Buffy and I are. Willow became bound when she chose to learn magic. Tara was born to magic. Oz when he was bitten by the werewolf. Riley was assigned here, not that I consider him part of our little group."

The two men shared a small smile at that comment.

Giles continued, "Angel and Spike are vampires. Also, Angel is looking for redemption and Spike has his chip. Even Cordelia has become a seer for the Powers that Be. All of them, all of us, are bound to this fight whether we like it or not. Our only choice is on which side we will serve. You see Xander; we are all bound, all but you. Why do you stay when you do not have to?"

"You see Giles that is where you're wrong. I am just as bound to the fight as you are," Xander said solemnly as he began again to read the book in front of him.

Giles looked at him, "how, my boy? How are you bound?"

"Loyalty." He looked up and grinned, "love and loyalty." He looked back down and continued to read. It was clear he did not want to discuss the matter further.

Giles returned to his own research. A few minutes later, Giles looked up from his book and whispered, "Thank you."

Xander smiled to himself.


End file.
